One Man Avenger
by Daydreamers Paradise
Summary: Trent wakes up in a ship rescued by the Avengers, when he finds out that he has powers. This is a thrill ride about Trent trying why he was there. Heritage vs Honor


One Man Avenger

Chapter 1: The Awakening

"Project GX?" A man in a cloak said crossing his arms."I am interested in this project Modock,tell me about it." Another man shows up into the picture,but it doesn't look like looks like this blob thing sitting in a chair."This project is special!" Modock says in a voice that fits his body perfectly."GX or what my lead scientist,Lidia calls him,Trent is a project I have been working on for a while!" Modock hands the man a paper and the mans eyes widen."This is GREAT! With this we can finally take out those pesky avengers out once in for all!" He smiles but it fades quickly."Modock,on the age it says 15. Why so young?"Modock makes this shrugging motion,but its hard to tell with his stubby limbs."Teenagers are more explosive,you know,because of that puberty thingy?" He says as if he is making a joke."Yes! YES! This is the perfect weapon and I have the perfect plan!" The vision turns blurry and it all fades to black.

Its cold and warm at the same time, I can feel the warmness of some ones body above mine. I try to open my eyes ,but I can't. Its like they are stitched together. But I don't want them to, I want to open them. I slowly start to open them, but everything is blurry, like an unfocused picture. Things are there, but I cant see it clearly. Suddenly , my ears seemingly turns on I cannow hear loud explosion noises and voices. "Tony! Lead the way! We need to get this kid out of here!" A man besides us says. There is only so much I can see, although I can see the bright blue,red,and white colors. Tony,the guy he was talking to, looks to him and is he wearing? It looks like a metal suit.

"He's waking up." The woman above me says to a man next to her.I can't really see what she looks like,but I can tell she is beautiful. The man walks up to me and smiles. "Its all gonna be okay Trent." He says shining a light in my eyes. I can see now,and I wish I couldn't again. Complete mayhem is going down. Explosions,robots,the metal man Tony,the guy who dresses like a flag, lighting storms, and this big green thing destroying stuff. "Can you hear me?!" He shouts. I meet eyes with him and I start to open my mouth. "Who-Who's Trent?" I said struggling to talk. His eyes widen and he looks up to the woman. "We are gonna get you help okay?" She says. I can now see that she is cradling me, carrying me like a groom would carry his bride. "Hank! Wasp! Get over here!" The man in the flags says. I look up to see a gigantic 50 story Robot. "Your not leaving here alive!" This small man in a floating chair says next to the robot. "MODOCK! We don't have to do this." Tony says looking up from the ledge of the ship. "SICK EM EXTRA LARGE! BRING ME BACK GX ALIVE!" The man yells in this annoying voice. The robot advances and the team does too leaving just me and Wasp. She walks over to what seems to be a safe spot, under a desk. "Stay here we will handle this sugar." She says kissing my forehead. I stare at her as she runs and shrinks, grows wings, and flys towards the battle. I burry my head in between my legs , trying not to freak out. After about 2 minutes I look up again to see if things are okay.

Things are going BAD. Tony, flag man , and Hank is on the ground probably out cold, the green thing is getting thrown around, Wasp is doing her best shooting small blasts from her hands, and the big blonde dude is launching his hammer toward the robot with minimal damage. The robot swats Wasp onto the ledge. My eyes widen and I stand up, "NO!" She lays on the ground holding her leg. The blonde dude sees this and punches the robot in the jaw, leading him to crash into the bay door. The bay doors fall sideways and start to fall into the direction of Wasp. My heart stops and without thinking, I sprint towards her and have my back towards the wall. I close my eyes and in a split second the wall crashes into my back. To my surprise, I have no problem lifting it, like lifting a pillow.

I slowly lift it up and carry it over my head. Everyone's eyes widen as I carry it high over my head and is ready to launch it. I grit my teeth and throw the large hunk of metal towards the robot like a football. The robot freezes in place and the wall slams into his head, knocking it clean off. Modock's eyes widen larger and suddenly a air craft appears behind him. "This isn't over!" He says going inside, escaping. I eye ball the plane and then drop to my knees. My eyes start to droop and I fall flat on my chest, loosing complete consciousness.


End file.
